Don't break my heart, ok?
by Maia89
Summary: What happens after Kat gets a ride home from Patrick


**Disclaimer: I don't live in an English speaking country. So sorry for my mistakes. I do not own any of this. Please read and review.**

_As they arrive in front of her house, she was still holding on to him like a shipwrecked girl, but she has stopped sobbing. When Patrick stopped the motorcycle and turned the engine off, Kat made no move to get off the bike. "Kat" He says slowly in his deep voice. Without taking her leaning head of his back she says, "Please don't leave me." Her voice came out as a whisper, so desperate that his heart clichéd together. He was not sure what to answer. After she broke up with him a week ago, when he tried to express that there where no other girl he wanted this bad call HIS girl, and told her with a childish, vulnerable smile on his lips "I knew I would eventually get you!" he felt broken, and hurt but also angry that a girl could make him feel like this. He gave no answer but loosened her grip around his waist to get himself of the bike. Seeing her afraid and defenseless like this sitting still in the back seat of his bike his anger all vanished and got replaced by the need to protect her. Somewhere in his head a little tiny voice told him –she is the kind of girl that does not want to get helped.- But he did not care, he just wanted to make her smile again, so he grabbed her hand and led her slowly to her front door. She opened the door in automatism and walked in dragging Patrick after her still holding his hand. Without knowing what she was doing she led them in her room and closed the door behind them. When Patrick let go of her hand, Kat realized the first time since the assault on her car where she was. She looked around in her room and found Patrick only a few inches away from her still standing in front of her bedroom door. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips on his. Patrick was caught in surprise, but feeling her soft lips pressed again against his clouded his brain, and he knew now how much he missed this. She deepened the kiss by licking over his lover lip and tried to get access to his tongue. He did not want to give in just yet, he wanted to fully enjoy her, but his body reacted on his own, and his lips spread just slightly apart. Kat did not need more than that as an invitation and started exploring the inside of Patrick's mouth. She was desperately to connect with him and touch his tongue. But he wanted her to go crazy for him, so that she could not be without him anymore, than the second she rested her head on his back (on his bike) in need for him, he knew he wanted just her. He felt it the second she stared him in the ground in the schoolyard. But now it was more like a clear thought in his head and his heart. That's why he closed his lips around the tongue sticking in his mouth and enclosed like this he slipped it from touching her lips to the tip of her tongue just slightly sucking on it. A deep moan came from her throat while he flipped her around and pressed her against the door behind her. Patrick could now feel her whole body, and he was not sure if he could play with her any longer without going crazy himself. One of his hands was on her cheek while the other one was deep in her curled hair. She could not escape from his next kiss, not that she wanted to, because he pressed her with is weight to the door and she could feel her body tingling by his touch. Her hands moved up and down his back and pressed him closer. They rested on his hips and grabbed his shirt, to move it out of the way. But Patrick did not move away from her to move it higher then his chest so she sticked her hands under his shirt up his back. By feeling her hands on his bare skin he felt it burn deep down his stomach and is next kiss was hungrier. She automatically opened her lips to let him in, but for this time she let him be the one to search for her tongue. As he found hers he moved his tongue once around hers by then just touching the tip of it moving slowly back in his mouth. The kiss deepened more and more and Kat fell in it like a love junky and was ok with drowning in it. But Patrick felt that something was terribly wrong in this makeout session. Kat just let her walls down and threw herself on him because she was desperate to forget about today. He did not want her to regret this, being here with him, making out, maybe sleeping together. He wanted to be what she wants, not just what she needed right now. Patrick did not want her to regret this when she wakes up tomorrow._

**N/A: That's it for the first chapter. I try to write more if you like it. R&R.**

**Thanks Maia**


End file.
